Chocolate Club
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: Set during S4, food shortages are taking it's toll on the ship's crew which means sacrifices have to made. Kat Nolan and OC Bunk mates; Friendship and fun fluff. COMPLETE


_A/N: I was having a conversation with Scousedancer which is where this idea was born. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chocolate Club**

* * *

"How did you get it?" Kat asked Chloe as she locked the door to their quarters. She moved into the circle as her and her three bunkmates sat on the floor looking at what was the most beautiful thing they had seen in months.

There on a a laid out clean tshirt was a 50g bag of M&M's. Not the most exciting chocolate of the chocolate world but given it was probably the last in the world- it was priceless. They were utterly salivating over it, the ship had run out of chocolate six months ago.

Every port they stopped in, had zero sources of chocolate. There had been one port in France that had cacao but without sugar or something to mix with it- well it was just chocolate flavored dirt. Yes, they had been so desperate that they ate it with bananas. It hadn't been perfect but it took the edge off.

"Yeah, Wright said he'd never part with it." Peyton said in disbelief as she tied back her long black corkscrew curls into a bun. She had just returned from a shower after a long shift in engineering. She was second eldest in the group at 18 and was an whiz with anything mechanical.

She always refuted it but Kat felt Peyton was the only reason that she was lucky to be the second best engineer in their ranking on the ship. They had met in boot camp and struck a friendship and alliance to help one another excel and earn a place on the Nathan James. Kat helped Peyton with the physical side of training and studying regs and protocols while Peyton helped Kat get up to speed on the Navy and avionics. They worked their collective asses and it had paid off as they were here serving together in the ship areas they'd aimed for from day one.

"I would eat the green ones I'm so desperate for chocolate and I hate green." Jiao said as she looked at the M&Ms like they were a long lost lover. She was the oldest the group at 19 and was training between the bridge and CIC. Talk was that the higher ups were impressed with her even if she lacked personable skills. Which they found amusing given she was pretty much the mother hen of the group.

"I gave him my knickers." Chloe told them with a nonchalant shrug. All eyes turned to Chloe, she was a trip as she was training for VBSS teams and bridge. She was the same age as Kat but so much wilder which was why she usually got all the guys and pretty much whatever she wanted.

"What?! Are you insane?" Kat asked her in disbelief, she was trying to figure out whether it was against rules and regs. She didn't want Chloe to get into trouble even if Chloe looked unconcerned.

"Hell, I would've given him a blow job but he suggested my knickers. So, his loss and our gain." Chloe told them with a smile as she gestured to the bounty.

"I hope you gave him clean ones." Jiao told Chloe, Peyton and Kat looked at her weirdly.

"Really? our friend handed her panties over to Wright the moronic creep and your concern is that they should be clean." Peyton said incredulously, a wry smile playing on her lips.. Jiao shrugged as she couldn't give a reasonable explanation. But then she was a total clean freak, so it made sense.

"Yeah, sorry Jiao but turns out Wright is a total pervert, they had to well lived in. But hey, let's not get into the details as we have M&Ms. That is all that matters." Chloe told her.

"I really want to judge you right now, but honestly I'm so proud of you for taking one for the team." Peyton told Chloe who beamed a beautiful smile at her.

"You should be, these coveralls chafe like a bitch. My bits-" Chloe started but Kat cut her off.

"We all have imaginations." Kat told her, she didn't need to know.

"Anyway, we split it four ways as equally as possible and any excess goes to Chloe." Peyton added as she wanted to eat some chocolate already.

"I'll buy you a new pair of underwear when we make port." Jiao told Chloe in a matter of fact tone.

"Awh thanks." Chloe told her, she ripped open the bag and smiled as the small pile of M&M's piled on the shirt.

The smell of chocolate rent into the air and all four sighed as it had been months since they had smelt it. Jiao went in and dibbied it up into four even piles with the last two going to Chloe. They all took a deep inhale and exhale as they lifted up one M&M in the circle.

"To the sacrifices we make for chocolate." Chloe said, they all brought their single M&Ms to the center and tapped them like they were clinking beer glasses before they ate them.

The room grew quiet as they savored the sugary sweetness of the shell melting away to the chocolate centre. Then they all murmured their enjoyment and absolute pleasure of eating something so utterly delicious and missed from their lives.

"So worth Chloe losing her knickers." Kat murmured as the experience was over. At least for now as she was going ration her her pile for as long as possible. The girls smiled at her comment.

"Not like it's a rare thing for her." Jiao said in a matter of fact tone as she picked up a second M&M. She had a thoughtful expression like she was calculating how to cut down the tiny chocolate and have minimal wastage in the process.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Chloe told her with a chuckle and the others laughed.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
